Precious Gift
by Blazy-Daisy
Summary: It's 15th January and after forgetting about Christa's birthday, for Ymir awaits the hardest task of her life; harder than fighting the Titans could ever be. Will she make it in time and come up with a gift that wil make Christa really happy or will she disappoint her?


**A/****N: **This is my first one-shot, and… Pfff… I anyway wanted to take a break from The Light of Fire for a while, BUT to be really honest, this is for my new good friend here on FanFiction known as KuroToraHime, she is writing best Czech stories I ever read and I hope you are reading this because it's so true! ;)

She actually came up with this story-by-request idea and I gladly agreed. It was a lot of fun, though I got sick :D. So I hope you will enjoy, especially you Kuro :) hope you will like it ^^  
Whole this fiction came to my mind during one cold morning right after I ran out of all ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, SnK belongs to Isayama Hajime

* * *

**Precious Gift**

"Ymir! It's 15th January!" Sasha yelled all aloud at tall brunette, who was laying in the bet at one of the rooms in the Scouting Legion headquarters. It was nearly 1 p.m. and Ymir was in her room after lunch taking a small nap. Usually, she would instead spend some time with Christa in privacy, trying to confess her love for her without teasing her afterwards, which never really worked, because of Christa's cuteness. There is no way for someone like Ymir is to stop with teasing such a cutie. But when she couldn't find her little blonde anywhere after the lunch she just let it go and decided to sleep, there will be another opportunity anyway. That was what she planned, but then, in all of sudden, Sasha, munching potato and in such a rush that she nearly tripped over a threshold, bashed trough the door and woke her up, talking something about 15th January.

Ymir stayed silent, hoping that potato girl will just leave, but she did not and yelled again, loudly this time: "15th January!"

"So what?" other girl snapped back in annoyance, "Just another freezing day for me." she added after that with hands behind her head, slowly closing eyes again.

"You really do not know?!" Sasha asked again with really serious expression on her face, spitting more pieces of potato after every word.

Ymir just sighed, because of the insistent girl and wiped a few pieces of potato from her uniform. "Why is today so important for you that you have to bother me so much?"

"Well, it's not really important for me, but for Christa, on the other hand, it is and a lot."

Suddenly, when blonde's name came from Sasha's mount, Ymir was paying much more attention. "What do you mean by that?" she asked more interested than at the beginning of this conversation.

"Ymir!" potato girl sighed and face-palmed, she couldn't believe that Ymir of all people still have no idea, "Today is Christa's birthday!"

"Christa's birthday…" after those words finaly made their way into brunette's head, Ymir as fast as lightning stood up on her feet. Holding, now surprised, Sasha by the shoulders she repeated: "Christa's birthday?!"

"Finally!" shorter brunette sighed in relief and bit off another piece of her potato in her hand.

Ymir was just standing in front of her, still holding Sasha and tightening her grip. She was more than just in ordinary shock, though outwardly she just twitched with herself few times and her blank glare with wide opened eyes was as always disturbing. However, inside she panicked like never before and for a serious reason. She forgot about Christa's most important day! She, who is with Christa almost every day, sometimes for a whole day, of all people forgot! Something like that was unacceptable and Ymir cursed herself for that.

Sasha was at first a little unsure of what was the meaning of Ymir's odd expression, it a little frightened her out, but when she looked into her eyes she saw how she truly felt about with what she was informed about just now. "Don't worry Ymir you…" she stopped when she noticed that tall brunette still wasn't listening at all, "Ymir!" Sasha cried, spitting potato all over Ymir's face.

"Huh!" other girl gasped, wiping the food from her face, "Sorry, I'm still… surprised. What were you about to say?"

"I was saying that there is no need to be worry… f-for now at least." she said, a little stammering at the end of the sentence, which didn't quite help Ymir to calm down.

"Explain!"

Sasha squeaked and nearly jumped when tall girl yelled at her. After swallowing the rest of chewed potato in her mount, which she, accidentally of course, didn't yet sputtered on Ymir's face, she continued in explaining: "What I mean is, that you still have some time to come up with a gift for Christa. You remember that pub where we were spending that night after the graduation ceremony? Well, we booked that place for tonight; we will start the celebration there at half past eight."

Ymir calmed down, finally letting go of Sasha; there was still enough time. "Who else will come to the party?" Ymir asked another question.

"Well Connie, Armin and also Mikasa were the ones who came up with the idea of the place where we will celebrate. After that Armin asked Eren and afterwards also Jean if they will also come and they agreed, saying it might be fun. Mikasa has told Annie about it, who also promised to come. And then it spreads to Bert and Reiner. All of these surely will come and maybe even more."

When Sasha mentioned Reiner, a though flashed through Ymir's mind. She was absolutely sure that he will try to impress her Christa by some special gift. Now that was a though that was making her blood boil. She can't let Reiner steal Christa just because he has the biggest opportunity in his whole life to do so. After imaging for a while the worst scene of today's night, how Christa is dancing with him instead of her, how she's falling into his arms instead of her arms, hugging him instead of her and how she is kissi… Now now! That was too much! Ymir quickly snapped back into reality. Shaking her head from side to side to get rid of that image, yet another though formed in her mind.

A sly grin formed on Ymir's face when she was saying: "Well… What kind of gift have you got for Christa anyway?"

"I… now just a moment!" Sasha gasped when she realized what Ymir is trying to do, "Do not even think about it, Ymir. It's pointless in my case anyway, because I'm in charge of the birthday cake!" she stated, "It's the most important mission!"

"And you were put in charge of it."

"What that supposed to mean?" Sasha glared at tall brunette, "Was that an insult?"

Ymir just smirked but didn't say anything. Sasha knew exactly what she meant, no one actually believed her when Mikasa told her to take care of the birthday cake. At first, she was happy that she was told to take care of the most important thing that can't be missing on any birthday party, yet she was also aware of the all risks. That cake will surely look really delicious and no doubt it will be delicious, but the other put their hope in her and Sasha will not disappoint anyone, especially not Christa!

"Well, I would like to chatter with you some more, but time is slowly running out, for both of us. So now if you'll excuse me…"

"Yeah, suit yourself." Ymir interrupted and when Sasha leaved the room, closing door behind her, Ymir yet again laid on her back in her bed. However this time she didn't even thing about closing her eyes. She was thinking about what to do now. It was truth that she still had some time for buying a gift for Christa, but she also was so surprised that she didn't even though about what she should buy for her on the first place. And after few minutes of thinking about gift, cursing herself for teasing Christa and thinking about how cute she is instead of listening to her and lecturing herself that she should from now on listen more to her little blonde, her goddess, she figured out that just lying in bed will not help her and she also left the room.

* * *

Wandering on the streets, really far away from HQ, Ymir was lost in her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with something that would Christa like; with something special. After sighing, she started to look around her instead, hoping for miracle to happen. When obviously nothing happened, Ymir sighed again and continued in her walk, with hands in her pockets.

Suddenly, when she walked around the corner, Ymir heard familiar voice calling loudly: "Look out!" but it was too late to do anything. Someone bumped into her and it was quite painful, yet Ymir was still able to keep the balance.

Looking down and hissing at same time, she was prepared to rip that person's head off. But she quickly stopped when she looked closer at short person, whose face was still on Ymir chest. Just seeing the blond hair was enough for her to exchange her furious expression with a look full of solicitude and whisper: "Chris…"

But she quickly stopped when person's head separated from Ymir's chest and blue eyes met with her own. It wasn't Christa at all. "Armin!" she hissed and snapped back into her furious mode with that though about ripping someone's head off on her mind again. She wasn't able to recognize who is it when he in all of sudden bumped it her.

Armin, for his own sake, jumped off a tall brunette and started to walk backwards. "I-I'm sorry Ymir! I really am. It was just… I-I-I didn't see you and…"

"Armin, are you all right?" came from behind him.

It was Eren and Jean who just arrived, gasping really loudly, but happy that they made it in time before something bad would happen. All of them were in ordinary clothes. Armin quickly hid behind his both friends.

"Eh, Ymir, please forgive him, he was just so excited that he didn't pay enough attention." Eren explained and scratched the back of his head while Armin was just nodding.

The look that tall girl was giving them was far more than frightening. They were kinda worrying what will happen now, there were too many possibilities, but none of the actually expected that Ymir will in the end just laugh. "Hah, don't worry, I just wanted to scare him a little." she lied, obviously, but let it go. Three boys sighed in relief, especially the one with blond hair, who just in case staid anyway behind his two friends.

"So what you guys are up to?"

Armin quickly answered: "Well, we are heading for Christa's gift."

"Yeah if it will be from three of us, we will save some money for bad times." Jean added after that.

'Huh… how greedy.' she thought, "And will you say any details?" Ymir asked afterwards, trying not to make that sly grin again.

"Hell no!" Armin shouted. "Sasha already warned me from you! Stay away from us and our ideas!" the three of them then made their way around Ymir, with safety distance, and ran as fast they could.

"Hmf... it's still greedy."

* * *

Continuing in her wandering around and thinking about what those three kiddos came up with, a slow classical music caught her attention. When Ymir stopped and started looking around, wondering from where it's coming from, she also was able to hear two voices, coming from the side aisle right next to her.

Coming that way, hidden in the shadows of buildings on her both sides, she made it to the end and peeked out from behind the corner to find out what's going on over there and when she found out, it was really hard for her to not laugh aloud. With her hand on her mount she was watching Reiner and Bertholdt how they were dancing with each other and it was apparent that Reiner was giving into it all his passion. Suddenly, when shorter guy tripped over his own feet and cursed, Ymir already couldn't hold her laugh inside any longer.

When Reiner heard it, he quickly looked around and stepped away from his friend, slightly blushing.

"So, you two are finally going out? Congrats!" Ymir said with big grin and came closer.

Bert walked to the small dumpster aside, on which was gramophone, which played that music. Taking off the needle to stop music, he just sighed. "No, I'm just teaching him how to dance, because evidently he is a terrible dancer."

"Now c'mon, I can't be that bad!" Reiner stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, yes you are." replied Bert again, watching his friend with narrowed eyes how he just looked away from him.

When Reiner was almost grimly watching Ymir laughing, a grin has formed on his face when he came up with an idea how to nicely shut her up and make her angry, which he was always enjoying when it was in case of Christa. "Well, it will not really matter if I will not be able to dance properly. Once I'll give my gift to Christa, she will just forget about you."

Ymir stopped laughing and instead glared at Reiner, her blood begun to boil yet again. "Alright, out with it already - what's that super special gift, which will make Christa forget about me? I'm waiting with bated breath, so will you tell me?"

"Why not? I do not need to be afraid of you stealing it anyway." he smirked smugly before he reached for something in his pocket, walking closer to Ymir. When he pulled his hand out of his pocket he finally showed his big secret to someone else than Bert – a silver necklace with small, bright blue gem; it was as blue as Christa's beautiful eyes.

"You've got a point, it's a perfect gift!" tall brunette hissed and with unchanged expression she was still watching a guy in front of her.

"I know, thank you for the recognition!" he smiled and looked at a necklace with expression of well done job, "It's perfect and far and wide the only one of its kind!" he added and slipped it back into pocket.

Ymir remained silent; there was nothing more for her to say.

"I can see that you ran out of words, so if you will excuse us, I will take another dancing lesson from my friend here while I still have a time for it." and after those words coming again from Reiner's mount, Ymir just left, not bothering to say another word in return.

* * *

The sun already began to set and Ymir panicked and was more nervous than before. How could she not? Only two hours were now standing between her and Christa's celebration, where she will be absolutely screwed in case of coming there without a good gift, or without a gift in general, which was as Ymir thought more possible. But somehow, the closer was the today's evening the more Ymir was just thinking about giving up already. How possibly could she come up with a better gift than Reiner's necklace anyway? That's it, she couldn't and with that on her mind she stopped moving, while she only was looking down at her feet.

"Sorry Christa…" came from her mouth, but before she could turn around and leave, someone's hand landed on her shoulder.

Ymir looked up only to find Mikasa standing in front of her, red scarf was hiding the half of her face and she was holding a basket in her left hand. "Let me guess… Out of ideas?" she asked, though Ymir couldn't see it, she knew that Mikasa was smiling warmly.

"Kinda…" tall brunette answered.

"Let me guess again… You wanted to have peace today, but Sasha told you about Christa's birthday, which you forgot."

"Mikasa I…" Ymir started, but was quickly interrupted.

"You whole day wandered around, hoping you will find a good gift, but that didn't work as well as you though."

"Mikasa." she said again, a little annoyed this time. If it wasn't Mikasa, she would already punch her into face.

"And now, you just want to give up, because…"

"Mikasa!" Ymir shouted this time to silence the girl in front of her, "It's far worse actually." she sighed and fell down on her knees.

Girl with scarf kneeled down to meet the other girl's eyes. "You didn't find anything?" she asked curiously.

"Even if I found, it would be no match for what Reiner had for her." Ymir replied with her face resting in her palms. She nearly sobbed, but then she felt again Mikasa's hand touching the top of her head, which made her feel a little uncomfortable. She felt like a little girl who needs to be soothed before she will start crying.

"Ymir," Mikasa started to laugh silently, ", you should not even care about that." she stroked Ymir's hair, who blushed again of shame, "Birthdays aren't some kind of competition you can or can't win. Look at this." she said before she pulled a red and wooly scarf from her basket, which was similar to her own, "Christa said that she likes my scarf and that she also would like to have one, so I made it for her and Annie helped me with it." Ymir touched a scarf and it was really warm and soft, "Maybe it's not a beautiful necklace, but it will make her happy and that's what matters."

"Make her happy…" Ymir repeated looking back at her palms, "… It's what matters…" she raised her head and looked at Mikasa, who winked with now revealed smile.

Ymir now really cursed herself for her stupidity. Yes, she called herself stupid and maybe nearly million times. How could she think about Christa's most important day as a competition in which she and Reiner can fight with each other about who will give Christa better gift? Mikasa was right, she doesn't need something like way bigger necklace, just something that will make her really happy, but what?

"Thank you, Mikasa." Ymir whispered and stood up, "You opened my eyes."

"I'm glad." the other girl replied and also stood up, while putting a scarf back to the basket, "And also, if you want, maybe I know exactly what Christa would like from you." she giggled.

"Well, because I'm really running out of time, I would appreciate it." tall brunette admitted.

Mikasa just walked closer and with raised hand she touched Ymir's chest with her index finger. "You like Christa, maybe more than you want to admit, don't you?" Ymir opened her mount, but Mikasa was faster: "I think that what you have here," she pointed the place on Ymir's chest where is heart located, ", is the precious gift you can give her. You just must be honest and stop teasing." she finished and slowly walked her own way, "And before I forget…" Mikasa stopped and for a last time turned to face a tall brunette, ", just don't forget to change your clothes."

Looking at her own chest, at place which Mikasa pointed early, and putting her hand there, Ymir could feel her how her heart was beating. She could feel the warmth. She could feel it only because of her love for Christa. Mikasa was right. "No more teasing for today!" Ymir promised to herself while smiling. It was time to prepare for the party.

* * *

It was few minutes after 8 p.m. and the darkness of the night already prevailed over the whole city behind the Walls. Stars, which were over whole black sky, illuminated alongside with silver moon the silent streets. Ymir, who was wearing just ordinary clothes with winter jacket, was slowly walking up the stairs to the pub, where the celebration already began. She didn't really care that she was late, what actually worried her was now just giving Christa her gift in front of everyone. It was that odd feeling in her chest whenever she imagined that moment and with every another step she was closer and closer to that moment. What if Mikasa was wrong after all and she will look like a fool in front of everyone, what if Christa will just laugh in her face?

Taking deep breaths, Ymir was stepping closer to a little opened door – a light was coming from the gap and in the dark it was really visible. Tall brunette suddenly stopped and listened to the numerous of voices, people's laugh and some music. They were enjoying it quite well; none of them were worrying like her. Ymir was hesitating some more before she finaly decided.

"I worried too much already, that's enough!" Ymir hissed with clenched fist, "I've told her a million times, the difference is that now it will be for real! No one can stop me! It will be just me and her." with that she moved forward, she still had that warm feeling in her chest, but she already forgot her worries. This whole day made her think really stupid things and she learned her lesson. Now was time for her reward.

Ymir walked into the pub and first of all, standing still at the door, she looked around. Anyone didn't spot her yet, they were enjoying themselves. Tables, full of food, were under attack by Sasha and Connie was protecting the one with a birthday cake on it from her. Annie and Mikasa were drinking, talking and laughing with each other on the other side of the room, well until Jean interrupted. Blushing like mad he tried to say something to Mikasa, perhaps ask her to dance, but he failed when Annie sent him away. Jean then came back to Armin and Eren, who were really trying to not laugh. Next was Bert who was leaning against the wall, sipping his drink. Ymir knew that Reiner can't be far away and she wanted to find him really quickly. But maybe it wasn't the best idea, because when she finally found Reiner, she also found her Christa, hugging him and kissing his cheek with that necklace in her hand. And he was watching Ymir with smile that was saying: "Too late."

It was like a huge punch into her stomach seeing this like she imagined later, damn, it was far worse than she imagined. Her legs were shaking like she was about to fall and she felt like her heart was ripped from her chest and thrown away. This was too much, Ymir still wasn't spotted so she turned around and walked away into the cold night, silently closing the door.

She really wanted to just walk away and forget about this, but somehow, she couldn't leave, so she just sat down on stairs, looking at the sky. Maybe if she came sooner, everything would be different now. Everything would be…

"Ymir?" came from behind her and tall brunette immediately turned around. Christa, wearing just her usual, but still beautiful dress, which also was kinda unsuitable for a winter night, was standing over there, looking at her. And Ymir couldn't believe it.

"Christa? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean? When I saw you walking away I hurried after you!" little blonde stated and was a little blushing, "Well, I suppose that parties like these aren't your cup of tea, but I couldn't wait to finally see you!"

"No, that's not really it, Christa." Ymir said and turned back, showing her back to her goddess, hoping that she will leave her.

Yet Christa didn't and instead she just sat next to Ymir, smiling. "What's wrong Ymir? I can see that something is wrong, you know?"

Brunette sighed, her breath changed into white cloud when it came from her mouth. "Why don't you go back in, go back to Reiner." Ymir whispered the last part of her sentence, which is why Christa didn't hear it.

"I want you to come with me, Ymir. Please!" she said with her usual angelic voice, which made Ymir's heart race.

Ymir looked away, still hoping that Christa will just walk away, but few minutes have already passed and she was still sitting next to her, still with those puppy eyes. And Christa would continued in it, but she interrupted herself by sneezing few times.

Ymir sighed. "I've told you to go back inside. Coming outside with just this dress…" taking her winter jacket off, she put it around Christa, who only blushed and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Ymir. But… aren't you cold now?" Christa asked and started thinking about solution.

"Its fine I…" brunette suddenly ran out of words when Christa put her right hand around the other girl's waist and pressed herself to her, with head resting on Ymir's shoulder.

"Now, I will warm you up!" blonde laughed silently.

Ymir was confused. Christa just acted normal, but she felt strange and not happy like always. It was like something was missing, like if it wasn't even real. Ymir looked down at cute blonde carefully, observing her, and her eyes wide opened when she found out that Christa is not wearing Reiner's necklace. Could she really be in such hurry that she just put his gift aside to be able to run after her? Ymir looked back at the stairs and started thinking; thinking about if this could be a chance for her to reveal her gift, her feelings. Maybe the only chance before anyone will interrupt them.

Ymir took a deep breath and looked again at Christa, who noticed this time and raised head; their eyes locked. "Christa…" she began, but somehow lost all words after saying her name, "I… I would like to give you…"

"Are you talking about my birthday gift?" Christa interrupted her and hugged her tall friend tightly, "I couldn't wait to see it! Show me, please!" she jumped in joy, holding both Ymir's hands.

"It's a little… different gift…" blonde raised her eyebrow curiously, ", it's because I'm… I'm giving you my…" Ymir swallowed hard, looking away for a while, she felt like completely different person, "… I'm giving you my heart!"

Christa staid stunned, not saying a word. She was just watching the girl in front of her and from her surprised expression Ymir thought for a while that this was after all a mistake.

"It's stupid isn't it?" Ymir nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry for…"

"Please don't be!" Christa cried and tightly hugged Ymir, deep blushing, "I'm really happy!"

Ymir was caught off guard, but she quickly hugged her back. "I was hoping you'd say that." she smiled.

"I… I love you, Ymir, you know?" blonde whispered and smiled; their hug maybe ended, bet they still were holding each other tightly.

"Of course I know," brunette replied and patted her head, ", but I can't say it without teasing you." Ymir added, laughing.

"But you did."

"I know. That was an exception."

"I see… " Christa purred and leaned closer to Ymir, "Can you say it again?"

"Nope!" Ymir smiled when she saw Christa's expression, "But I can give you another gift, if you want." she added and also slowly leaned closer to little blonde. Ymir was for a while watching Christa how she really badly demanded a kiss with closed eyes and big blush on her face, she was so cute that Ymir wanted to just teas her some more, but a promise is a promise. So when she leaned again even closer, their lips finally met in long and passionate kiss, very long demanded kiss for both of them. And when it ended, they only were looking into each other's eyes, smiling, laughing with faces just inches away from each other.

"The best gift I've ever gotten."

"Which one?"

Kissing Ymir's cheek, Christa slowly whispered her answer in brunette's ear: "Both of them." and after that, both girls stood up and returned to the pub to continue in celebration, which everyone, well maybe expect Reiner, really enjoyed, until the dawn.


End file.
